


We Could Always Be Together

by Lan_Cheer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer





	We Could Always Be Together

亚瑟睁开眼睛的时候还没有完全反应过来刚刚发生了什么，他记得自己跟Merlin一起骑着马出了城堡，他们在狩猎的途中遇到了一个看起来情况不太好的老人，他想要帮助她，可是接下来的画面变得一片漆黑。  
  
他不明白这是怎么回事，但他想自己总是可以问Merlin的。  
  
这就是Arthur发现自己无法开口说话的时候。  
  
他试着张开嘴，颤动喉咙，但这个身体并不受他的控制。他想皱起眉头，可是眼睛的视线开始左顾右盼。他渐渐意识到自己并不在自己的身体里，但他还没猜到现在的他是“谁”。  
  
他开始感受这个身体所感受到的一切，企图弄清自己面对的是什么。  
  
接着这具身体低下头，把手中的马缰握紧了些——这是Merlin的手。  
  
在经历了无用而茫然的两分钟之后，Arthur试着让自己冷静下来，而这出奇的容易。毕竟，除了冷静下来，他又能做什么呢？  
  
Merlin昂起头，因为刚刚的一个响动看向远方。但是那只不过是一只受惊了的鸟而已。  
  
他这才意识到用Merlin的身体感受世界是多么奇妙的一件事——天空中的每一抹色彩，树林里的每一片树叶, 草地里的每一只昆虫，一切都显得那样不同，仿佛他们再也不都仅仅只是表面上看起来的那样简单，一切都是那样生机勃勃。他可以看见因为落雨而留在叶尖上的水滴，可以闻到空气里缤纷的馨香和看见云端绚烂的斑斓，这是他所无法想象的世界——一切都太过美好，美好得太不真实。  
  
如果可以，Arthur想要张大眼睛,他现在明白为什么Merlin总是可以说出那些让他意想不到的话，或是因为他的一个微小的举动露出阳光般灿烂的笑容了。在他眼里，一切都被放大了，就像一呼一吸都可以感觉到世间的生灵和星辰的行进。 

 

他看见了突然飞过来的短箭，他想大叫Merlin小心，可是这具身体的反应比他想象中要快，从每一个细胞中流过的热度最后集聚到眼里，略微加强的光线之后，飞驰的箭支调转了方向。就是在这个时候，Arthur明白了，Merlin是个魔法师。甚至，是很强大的一个。  
  
他终于想起来在他转过身的一刻，老妇人将带毒的匕首插进了他的后胸，而Merlin在他失去意识之前将老妇人的身体抛到了半空。  
  
Merlin是个魔法师，但他并不知道 Arthur现在就在他的脑子里，跟他分享着一个意识。  
  
Merlin趟过溪水，穿过瀑布，在漆黑的山洞里点亮了一个蓝色的光球——啊，所以他就是父亲所说的那个守护天使。  
  
Arthur想到这句话的时候自己都觉得吃惊。他看到Merlin爬到岩壁上为他摘下一株草药，正如他为他做过的那样，然后开心地笑出来。  
  
他也想笑，因为他突然记起了自己为他踏上征途之时，心中那股强烈的不安，那一声声“Arthur，这是个陷阱”的主人是谁。  
  
“Thank you, Merlin.”他说道。然后Merlin的身体微微颤动了一下。  
  
他感觉到自己抿起嘴巴，Merlin胸口的一句话像是融进灵魂般的传进心腔，“You are welcome, Arthur.”  


End file.
